I Kissed A Girl
by crbrgmi
Summary: Lucy is having relationship trouble, and asks for help from Erza.


I Kissed A Girl

* * *

><p>1<p>

It was another one of those nights. Everyone in Fairy Tail was drinking, eating, talking, fighting, and just plain having an extravagant time. There was no particular event planned, nor was it anyone's birthday, or a special occasion - did they need a special occasion to have a great time?

Lucy gently placed a forkful of cherry pie in her mouth. Mirajane had suggested it especially, saying that it was the greatest new pie from the local bakery. Mirajane wasn't lying. Lucy closed her eyes, reveling in the delicious mixture of tart and sweet, letting the cherry mush rest on her tongue while she savored the flavor. Never had she tasted such pie before, cherry or otherwise.

Mirajane returned from serving another drink, smiling and as happy as ever, until she saw that Lucy had already dug into the pie. She gasped and took the plate away.

"Not until I put some ice cream on it!" she scolded. "I told you to wait." She set the pie a few feet away from Lucy. "Erza, could you please keep this away from that greedy one over there until I return with the ice cream?"

Erza finished tying her hair back. "Of course." She grabbed her own fork and started to politely snack on her own strawberry dessert, keeping herself between Lucy and the pie.

Lucy hadn't had a chance to object, the cherry filling still in her mouth. She looked longingly at the pie, but waited patiently. If Mirajane said it was better with ice cream, she would suffer the wait to decide whether the ice cream really made a difference or not.

"Don't worry," Erza said, glancing at her friend, smirking at the impatient expression on Lucy's features. "If she says it better to wait, it's most likely better to wait."

Lucy swallowed the cherry filling, heaving a heavy sigh of contentment, a look of pure pleasure making its way onto her face. "I know that, but it's too good to wait for."

"Don't show that face to Natsu," the scarlet haired woman laughed. "Even I'd be afraid of what he might do in front of everyone."

Lucy placed her hands on her cheeks. "Ah, do I really look that bad?" She rubbed her cheeks quickly, trying to calm her features back to normal. "It's sinful how a simply dessert can do that to a person."

"I felt the same way when I first tasted their special strawberry cheesecake. Did you know that old man even named it after me?"

The girls laughed as the bartender returned with a bowl of ice cream. She placed the plate in front of Lucy, needing to smack the blonde haired girl's hand once before spooning the vanilla ice cream on top of the pie. She smacked Lucy's hand again as the girl moved to fork another piece.

"Wait a second for the ice cream to melt a little!" Mirajane scolded. "I swear, you're worse than a child."

"But it's so good." She placed the fork in her mouth and pouted.

Mirajane held her hand over the plate of pie for another few seconds, and then let Lucy attack the pie. At her first bite, Lucy moaned, quite loudly, and commented how delicious the pie was. Erza nearly choked on her small bite of cake when she heard Lucy make such a sound. She looked over her shoulder to see if a certain pink haired boy had heard, not wanting to be around should he decide to attack Lucy in public, but he was too focused on getting his ass handed to him by Gajeel again. She sighed, and turned back to Lucy, smiling.

"That good, hm?"

"The best!"

The two girls ate in near silence for the next few minutes, both of them so enraptured in their each own desserts to really hold a steady conversation. By the time they were done, they each felt giddy from the sudden sugar intake from their desserts.

"That was so yummy," Lucy squeaked. "I don't think I'll ever have another pie taste so good."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Erza replied, wiping her mouth with her napkin, and then scraping the plate with her fork, trying to get the last little bits of cake crumbs and frosting.

The bartender walked up to them, holding two cups. "After dessert drinks?" she asked. She put the drinks in front of the girls, then picked up the plates, smiling and shaking her head at the girls' rejection of the drinks. "Don't worry, it's nothing too strong. It's just something to calm the sweetness of the desserts." She walked away without another word.

The girls looked down at their drinks.

"I'm not one to hold onto her alcohol very well," Lucy mumbled. "And to add it to that pie and ice cream I just ate, it could be disastrous."

Erza grabbed her cup and took a sip. She shrugged at the semisweet, tangy drink. "It's not that bad. I don't think you'll get too drunk. Not after just one drink."

Lucy sighed and grabbed her own cup. "Not to mention we're leaving early tomorrow. A hangover isn't something I want to start a new journey with." She sipped her own drink, and then took another. "Damn that Mirajane for knowing exactly what's best."

The girls spent the next few hours talking, laughing, and drinking. Despite their protests, Mirajane kept bringing them drink after drink, promising that that drink was best, and it wouldn't affect them in anyway. After those few hours, the girls believed that Mirajane was right, as always, and they weren't affected by the drinks at all.

At least, until the topic of conversation took a different turn. Before, they were talking merely about girl topics: clothes, hair, shopping, desserts…It was then Erza mentioned the departing of Natsu that Lucy's cheeks turned bright red and she fell silent.

Erza blinked for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Lucy sighed. "Nothing. It's just that I know where he's headed, and, honestly, I'd rather not meet up with him tonight."

"Why not?" Erza took another sip of her drink.

Lucy blushed again as she looked around them. The guild was nearly empty now, but there were still the few stragglers, finishing their drinking, conversations, and card games. Lucy sighed and scooted her chair closer to Erza, leaning in so she could whisper. Erza leaned in as well, so she could hear.

"He's going to want to do…that…again." Lucy whispered. She looked down at the bar, a the drink in her hands.

"And I take it that you don't want to." Erza sat up and played with her own cup. "You know, for being so excited about finally getting together, you don't seem to enjoy it as much as you thought, or as much as Natsu is now."

"It's not that I don't like being with him," Lucy sighed. "He just wants to do it every night, and, frankly, he's not very good at it."

Erza choked on her drink. Honestly, she hadn't expected Lucy to admit Natsu's bed habits so leisurely, but she regained herself. This wasn't anything she hasn't heard before, even if it was about Natsu and Lucy's love life. She has given this type of advice before, so she wasn't as shocked to hear that the topic was sex as much as it was about Natsu and sex.

She sighed and placed her drink down. "Have you talked to him about?"

At the look of fear on Lucy's face, Erza couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Lucy, if you don't talk to him about it, he's never going to get better. If you don't talk about it, he's going to think he's doing just fine. You have to take charge of the situation, guide him to your pleasure. If he's willing to listen, it'll get much better, trust me."

Lucy's entire face, from the neck up, had turned bright red. She wasn't just uncomfortable talking about her personal affairs, but she wasn't quite sure she was ready to hear about it from someone else. It seemed even more awkward coming from Erza, of all people.

Erza placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You have to be willing to talk to him."

"But, how do I bring something like that up? I can't just come out and tell him that's he bad at it." Lucy's voice became more soft and timid as she spoke. "I can only imagine what he'll do with his temper."

"First thing's first," Erza said forcefully, holding up a finger. "If he hurts you in anyway because you somehow hurt his pride in this, I'll castrate him and make sure he's never able to screw another person in this and his afterlife."

"I don't think it'll get that bad." Lucy assured. "He might burn my house if he got that mad, and he doesn't want to burn my house down. He won't have any other place to go to hang out without permission."

"Even if he did burn your place down, he'd still hang out there." The girls laughed, and Erza continued. "Now then…You're right; you can't just bring it up randomly. Do you guys start by kissing? Of course you do. Now, if the kissing is bad, grab his head." She demonstrated by placing her hands on either side of Lucy's head, holding firmly, but not too tightly. "Take control. You push him around, make him realize that you're the boss."

Lucy nodded, or tried to as much as her restrained head would be able to.

"Push him on the bed, do a little dance for him while you strip, strip him, and if he tries to join in, slap his hand." Erza let go of Lucy and returned to sitting straight on her barstool. "There's nothing that turns a guy on more than a woman in charge."

Lucy took a deep breath, not quite sure if she was sure she could do something like that. She nodded regardless, and promised herself she'd at least try it out. "And then what do I do when we actually get to…that?"

"If he can't keep his hands off you and wants to take control after that, ties his hands to the bed beforehand. It'll piss him off, but there won't be a time when he'll be so into it than when you're doing things to him and he can't move his hands."

Lucy took a sip of her drink, then leaned on the bar. "Erza, how do you know so much about this type of thing?"

Erza took her hair out of the ponytail. "What do you mean?"

"You don't exactly seem like the girl who knows so much about relationships." Lucy pointed at her before Erza could answer. "And don't say that I have to get to know you better! We've been friends for a long time, and we know things about each other that no one else in the world could even guess at."

"Hm." Erza turned around to look at who was still left. "There's really nothing to it when you read as much as I do." She smiled when she looked back at Lucy. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "I can handle it. Wish me luck."

Erza patted her friend's shoulder, bidding her good luck and good night, and they parted ways.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


End file.
